whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Presence (VTM)
Presence is the Discipline of supernatural allure and emotional manipulation which allows Kindred to attract, sway, and control crowds. Overview Presence softened God's curse upon Cainites in that it makes the vampire become the center of attention. Either be fascinating, seducing, or intimidating those in close vicinity. Regular users of Presence find themselves attracting beneficial attention easily, sometimes activating the discipline without conscious efforts. This discipline is fairly common among vampires, especially within the Camarilla, both because of its versatility and because of its subtlety. Many Presence powers can be used upon large groups of people at once and transcend virtually all boundaries of gender, race, religion, class, and supernatural status. Though Presence can be resisted through force of will and by ignoring the user, most do not realize when it is being used upon them. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Interestingly enough, in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines, Presence is a progressive Discipline like Celerity or Potence. It has no individual powers, just one effect which grows in strength. Higher levels do, however, occasionally open additional options in dialogue. Standard Powers * ** Awe: Awe is simple but solid. Once the vampire employs this power, those who are near him or her either want to be closer to him or her or shudder in fear. It is an immediate and intense attraction, but temporal and not so overpowering that those afflicted lose their sense of self-preservation. Danger breaks the spell of fascination, as does leaving the area. Victims will remember how they felt, though, and this will affect their reactions should they ever encounter the vampire again. Awe is extremely useful in mass communication. It does not matter what is said – the hearts of those affected will lean towards the user's opinion. * ** Dread Gaze: This power engenders unbearable terror in its victims. Dread Gaze, like the legendary hypnotism of the cobra, stupefies the victim into madness, immobility, or reckless flight. To use this power, the vampire merely shows the mark of Caine upon him or her – bearing claws and teeth, hissing loudly and with malice. Any vampire can do this, but students of this Discipline are more insanely terrifying than mere sight can explain. * ** Entrancement: The Kindred makes someone obsessively want to please them. * ** Summon: The Kindred compels someone to come to them immediately. * ** Majesty: The Kindred appears as a figure of absolute power and authority. Where a charismatic, skilled vampire with Awe 1 may impress at a street corner, or drink undisturbed in a back alley, the power of Majesty 5 can influence an area of effect alike a small concert hall or theater full of people. Advanced Powers * ** Aire of Elation: Make everything you do seem so hilarious it incapacitates people ** Capture Reality: Project the essence of a scene through photographs or film ** Force of Personality: People are forced away from you by your aura ** Intensification ': Create an object that instills a particular emotion in those who view it ** '''Love ': Make someone enamored with you as if in a blood bond ** '''Melusine's Song: Command someone through song ** Paralyzing Glance: Send someone into a seizure of terror ** Passion: Fill a person or group with lust, greed, anger, or fear ** Renew the Earthly Pleasures: Overwhelm a vampire with mortal feelings ** Siren's Song: Instill particular emotions in a group through music ** Spark of Rage: Provoke a group of people to Frenzy ** Star Magnetism: Make those who see you in pictures or films in awe of you ** Two-Tiered Communication: Subliminally say different things to someone than what is heard publically ** Vengeance of the Martyr's Legacy: Compel all the vampire's descendants Frenzy * ** Cooperation: Lessen hostilities and promote cooperation in a group ** Fires of Conviction: Embolden a crowd to riot in the name of some cause ** Mask Empathy: Cut emotional bonds between people ** Mind Numb: Drain the people around you of motivation or incentive to act ** Phobia: Make someone irrationally afraid of something ** Scourging the Instinct: Whip a crowd into a controlled frenzy ** Unholy Penance: Fill someone with guilt and the desire to beg forgiveness ** Vengeance of the Martyr's Legacy: Force all the vampire's descendants to Frenzy * ** Bloodlust: Rouse your troops into an enraged horde capable of ignoring their wounds ** Corruption: Make someone addicted to sadistic acts or go into a Frenzy when presented with pleasurable things ** Invoke Frenzy: Send someone into one of three types of Frenzy ** Ironclad Command: It becomes very difficult to resist your Presence powers ** Perfect Paragon: Appear as the ideal person to whomever sees you * ** A Perfect World: Make everyone in a city work towards making it your ideal city ** Pulse of the City: Project an emotion into the residents of a city * ** Dream World: Project dreams and nightmares to everyone in the world ** Plot Device References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM)